A past to be remembered
by ForbiddenFantasy019
Summary: Phineas finds some mysterious objects in the attic that have something to do with his father's disappearance 10 years ago, meanwhile, Perry is having a hard time accepting the fact that he used to be human. Fifth chapter is now up!
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys, I know I havent written anything in awhile but i had this idea and I just had to write it down.** **I do not own Phineas and Ferb or the cover image.**

 _Prologue_

Phineas was in the attic. How was he supposed to find anything up here! It was worse than when he and Ferb had made that back yard hodge podge. Everything was everywhere.

He continued his search for his old tool box, but then he saw a red book coated in a thick layer of dust. He stared at the book until curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. He'd never seen this book before. He knew it was wrong to look at something that was none of his business, but he needed to know what it was.

He blew of the dust and he could just about make out the faded words: Perry Flynn.

It could be his biological dad's? He had the same name as Perry the platypus, cool! He opened it wondering what was inside.

The book was one of those photo books where you could slide photographs into the side. The first photo was one of his mum and a man with light skin and teal hair. He guessed it was his dad.

There was another one of a toddler Candace and his dad playing together, and one for them all standing with his dog Bucky. Phineas never met his real dad but he still missed him, if that made any sence. He wanted to know what happend to him.

He turned the page and was surprised when a piece of paper fell out. He bent down and picked it up. It was folded a few times. Phineas slowly open it and started reading.

 _Linda._

 _I'm sorry- I can't deal with this anymore._

 _I'm so tired of everything._

 _I can't do anything right._

 _I can't do this anymore._

 _I love you more than you know_ ,

 _b_ _ut I can't go on any longer._

 _I've given_ _up._

It's all too much.

 _Please forgive me._

I will never forget you Linda.

 _Perry._

Phineas was confused. He didn't fully understand it but in the back of his mind he knew it was bad. There was a sad element about it too. What happened to his dad? What was the letter about?

Something shiny caught his attention. A brown fedora was sitting on top of a wooden chest. It had a shiny black stripe around it. Something about it was familiar. Where had he seen it before? Wait that's right, there was a smaller version in Candace 's dressing up box once. He'd also seen it hanging on a peg behind the door last week.

This one that he found was much bigger, it looked quite old and it was covered in dust. He picked it up and studied it closely. There was also a name written inside but he couldnt read it. It was too faded. He looked back at the photos. He decided to flick through the rest of the book. There was nothing much, just a bunch of family photos.

He looked at the wooden chest again. It was locked. Mabye there was a key somewhere... He looked around. Nope, no key. He started looking at the pictures again.

He was about to set the book back down, but the very last photo on the very last page was of his biological dad wearing the fedora and standing beside a man with a moustache. Neither were smiling. There was wrighting below it too. It read: Me and Monobrow. Who was Monobrow? Anyway, that one was an odd photo.

He couldnt ask his mum about all of this. She was away for a week. His step dad was at the shop. Maybe Candace or Ferb would know what this stuff was about...

Line break

Perry was trying to sleep in his pet bed when he overheard Phineas talking exitedly to Ferb in the kitchen. Perry slowly cracked open one eye.

"-and Mabye we could figure out what happend to him-"

Who were they talking about? Perry was confused. Did something happen to Buford or Baljeet? Mabye even Lawrence? Perry walked over to the door and put his ear to it.

"-found an old photo album and a fedora there too-"

Wait, did he say fedora? He had to find out what they were talking about. Perry walked into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said. "You'll never guess what we found."

Come on, just say it already. Perry jumped onto Phineas's lap and chattered.

"I was up in the attic getting Ferb's old tool box, when I found a photo album. It had pictures of me and Candace's biological dad! I also found a cool looking fedora!"

He showed him the fedora. It looked exactly like his but it was big enough for a human. Perry knew it was an agent's fedora, but it was weird, because it was human sized. The agents had always been animals. It was strange.

Phineas began talking to Ferb again, and set the fedora down on the floor. Mabye there was a name on it. He jumped off of Phineas's lap onto the floor and looked at the upside down fedora and studied it. It was exactly the same as his.

He turned to the inside and searched for a name. There was a name one the inside. An O.W.C.A symbol too. The wrighting was slightly faded but still readable.

Perry Flynn.

Perry tried to come up with an explanation on why _his_ name was on it. It wasn't his hat. It obviously wouldn't fit him, but still. It didn't make any sense. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt. It actually really hurt. He decided to just lay down for awhile. He could ask Monogram about it later. Right now, he had to figure out how to get rid of his annoying headache.


	2. chapter 2

**Hi, guys, the second chapter is here! and I do not in any way own Phineas and Ferb.**

It was dark and cold. There were voices, though it was hard to tell what they were saying.

"It's for the best, Carl" said a somewhat familiar voice. He cracked opened his eyes, but it was all a blur. He could barely make out two people standing in front of him.

"But sir, he's our best agent. Mabye we could do something else." said the other one. He sounded quite worried.

There was a sigh. "This is the only way to be sure it won't happen again."

He didn't know what they were talking about, and yet there was a strange sense of dejavu. Suddenly there was a bright light and then the pain. So much pain...

Line break

Perry woke up gasping for air. The dream had felt so real, and for some reason didn't feel like a dream at all. It wasn't scary, but it still made him nervous. It had felt more like a memory, and the pain felt all too real.

He lay and stared at the patterns on the celing. His headache was still there. As he pondered on the dream, the pain worsened. What was once a dull throb had now become a splitting headache.

Mabye he just needed sleep. yeah, that sounded about right. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for a week because Doof had decided to do his schemes at night. He was just stressed. That was all it was. He curled into himself and settled down to get some sleep.

Line break

There was a loud crash and a scream. He landed his hover car and rushed into the fight. He didn't know why he was here but he knew help was needed.

"And now, the O.W.C.A will pay for what they have done!" an old professor shouted. Perry looked up. The professor who had spoken was standing on top of a table holding a remote. The man was about to press it, when Devon snatched it off of the scientist and made a run for it, the professor right behind him, as well as some other agents.

They had nearly reached the exit when there was a huge explosion behind him, but he kept running. He needed to get away, quickly.

He chanced a look back at the other side of the building, looking for any injured agents, but what he saw made him gasp. There was an inator, creating green waves of energy in the air. The ground now shook with every new wave.

The waves were closer now. Everyone who was hit with the waves fell, screaming. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he could tell everyone else was doing the same.

He gasped again, he'd been hit with a wave. His breath was knocked out of him and he fell down, and then came the agonising pain. He could barely made out the sound of his own scream as he collapsed and passed out.

Line break

Perry woke startled. His head was pounding and his breathing was ragged. He curled into a tight ball. What had that dream meant? Everything he had heard, saw, felt and smelled had seemed real. Almost too real. His body trembled with every breath. The pain he felt in the dream had been unbearable, and it terrified him.

The monotreme took some deep breaths to calm himself. He stared at the patterns on the ceiling.

He was glad he didn't wake the boys up. Wait. This all started when Phineas had found that stuff in the attic. What else had Phineas said? Oh yeah, he had also found a big wooden chest. Mabye there was other information in there. Too bad it was locked.

Wait, wasn't there a lock opening device in his fedora? He'd never used needed it before, but now it might be useful to him now. He put his fedora on.

The monotreme carefully snuck out of the boys room, barely making a sound, thankfull for his agent training. He crept down the hall, heading towards the attic.

He started going up the stairs. He had to be careful now. If he stepped in the wrong place, he could wake everyone up.

Okay. He crept up the stairs. One, Good. Two... three... four... five- creek... He stopped for a moment. Listening. Okay, no one woke up. Step six... seven... eight... all good. Nine... slowly... and ten. He reached the top.

He opened the attic door. He could see the box now. He walked towards it.

"Achhhooo!" He sneezed and rubbed his bill. Why did there have to be so much dust? He inspected the lock. It wasn't too rusted. He the noticed that "O.W.C.A" was written underneath. Whatever was in here had to be important.

He took the tool out from his hat and put it in the lock. He watched with facination as the tiny gears turned. They stopped. He smiled to himself and took it out. He opened the box to find... nothing?


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing in the chest. It was empty. That couldnt be right. There had to be- Wait. There was a piece of paper stuck to the lid! Perry lifted the paper and unfolded it. The was a key in it. He tried the key in the box lock. Nope. It didn't fit. He stuffed the key in his fur pocket and turned his attention to the paper. It was a letter.

 _Dear future me._ It read. _If you are reading this, it means that monogram has wiped your memory. I knew this would happen. Take this key to the tree in the back yard and insert it in the lock. The door of the tree will open and a transportation tube will take you to a place only I know about. There you will find a device. Use this device and you will regain your memories. You need them._

 _Perry._

Wait, Monogram had wiped his memory of something? How had his past self known it would happen? From this letter, it sounded like he really needed to know whatever this memory was about. His mind was frantic. Why would his memory have been wiped anyway? He yawned. This was tiering.

His head throbbed again. Stupid headache. He'd check this place out tomorrow. What he needed now was some sleep.

Line break

All had been quiet. Then, beeeep, beep beeeeep! Perry groaned. He'd just fallen asleep. His headache had kept him up practically all night. That and the fact that he'd found out that his memory had been wiped. He turned over and tried to ignore the noise.

"Agent P!" Monogram demanded. Perry put his fedora on and looked at the major as if to say 'This better had been for a good reason'.

"Dr. Doofensmirtz is doing something evil and you should get to the bottom of it. And your lair monitor isn't working at the moment, just so you know." Really?

That still wasn't a very good reason to wake him up at five in the morning. He went into his lair to get his handglider and then remembered about the key he had found the night before. He'd fight Doofensmirtz first, then he'd come back and see the place that the letter mentioned, and hopefully be all done before breakfast.

Line break

"-So Perry the platypus, remember the time I turned myself into a a platypus? Well I've been thinking. What if I turned _you_ into a human? You would be totally unfamiliar with your human body, and you wouldn't be able to fight me! So that's why I created this! Behold! The human-inator!"

What! He couldn't let Doof turn him into a human! He had to get out of this stupid cage! He grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled. Nope. Didn't work. He could use the new metal cutter that Carl gave him- No he left that in his lair.

"And now Perry the platypus. I shall turn you into a human! Then you will be called Perry the humanpuss- wait, no. That just sounds weird. I'll call you Perry the human!"

"Right, anyway. Watch, Perry the platypus, as I turn you into a human! Like me. Mua ha ha ha!" Doof fired the inator at the platypus.

Perry screamed. It hurt. It really really hurt. He bet Doof didn't realise it hurt _this_ much. It felt familiar though. It felt the same as his dream!

The pain was unbearable now. He felt himself start to lose contiousness. Black dots danced across his vision. He barely heard Doof laughing as he passed out.

Line break

Doof laughed. Now Perry couldn't beat him. He watched as a bright blinding light surrounded Perry's body and then dissapeared leaving a human body in the platypus's place. He was glad he had decided to make the cage bigger. He looked at the boy that lay before him. Perry looked about... mabye 17 or 18? He was probably older. The boy had teal hair and was wearing a white shirt that wasn't buttoned at the top, a loose teal tie, brown pants, a brown jacket, teal shoes and a fedora.

Doof was confused. How had Perry the platypus gotten clothes? It didn't make sense. You can't just grow clothes or something- Anyway, that doesn't matter. He'd defeated his nemesis!

He dragged Perry the human out of the cage and lay him down on the couch as carefully as he could. Perry the human was actually quite heavy.

Doof took his age-finder-inator out of his pocket. He made it ages ago. why he'd made it, he'd never know. He held it above Perry. He waited as the inator beeped. It then showed a number. 26? Perry looked quite small for 26. He was shorter than him. Perry also had some freckles around his nose. They weren't that noticeable.

"Dad?" Vanessa called. Doof forgot she was still here.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are my goth CD's?"

"The're on the shelf beside the couch." He answered. Vanessa walked into the room.

"Uh dad, why is there a boy lying on the couch?"

"It's just Perry the platypus. I turned him human!" Doof said positively.

"What! Did you even consider how _he_ would feel about this!" Vanessa asked, grabbing her CD and storming off angrily. Doof followed her.

"Um... no. But I just thought-" Doof tried to say but Vanessa slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" That hurt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story**

Perry awoke to loud clanging. He turned his head. He was so warm and comfortable just lying there. He curled into himself.

 _Clang!_

Perry covered his ears with a cushion. He was trying to sleep! Where was that noise coming from?

 _Bang!_

Perry groggily cracked open one eye. Everything was a black and purple blur. He blinked a few times in attempt to clear his vision even a little. He could now see that he was in Doofensmirtz evil Inc. Lying on a couch.

Why was he here? He sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. His body ached. Teal hair fell over his eyes. Hair? He had fur, not hair. He swiped the hair away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Perry attempted to stand up, holding on to the side of the couch but fell back down with thump. He then realised there was a mirror in front of him. He blinked again and his vision cleared. He screamed.

Before him was not the reflection of a platypus, but that of a human boy. Perry held his head in his hands. His breathing quickend. The events of the day before re-playing in his mind.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He panicked. Doofensmirtz had turned him into a human! How was he supposed th fight as a human? What about the boys? He couldn't be their pet anymore if he was human!

He then heard doof talking to Vanessa.

"-and I don't think I'll be able to turn him back!"

Perry's eyes glazed over with tears. He might never see the boys again! And it was all Doofensmirtz's fault! He tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill.

Who was he kidding. _He_ was the one that let doof turn him human. He should have been paying attention. It was his _own_ fault.

The tears rolled down his cheeks. He put his legs back up onto the couch and rested his head on his knees. He might never see his family again...

A door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. "-Ugh, I'll check on him then." doof said to Vanessa, not yet looking at Perry. Doof closed the door and turned around.

"Oh, Perry the pla- I mean human! You're awake!" Perry did not look at him. He was too upset. He didnt want doof to see him like this. Doof walked towards him. Perry felt embarrassed now, that he'd been crying.

"Is something wrong Perry the human?" Doof asked. He sounded generally worried. Of course something was wrong! Perry wouldn't have been crying if something wasn't wrong!

Perry was suddenly annoyed at himself. If doof hadnt have turned him human, he wouldnt be sitting here crying! He was the best agent. He was supposed to be better than this! Mabye the boys could help turn him back. The point is, hope was not lost.

Perry looked up at doof with an annoyed expression, even though his eyes were still a bit red.

"Are you OK, Perry the human?" Doof asked again. No he was not OK. At least the boys could might be able to turn him back. At least he had some hope. First he'd ask doof.

"Can you turn me back?" Perry asked hopefully. He was surprised that he could actually talk. His voice was calm and collected with a slightly austrailian accent.

Doof sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-Im sorry Perry the human, but I accidentally pressed the permanent change button on the device when I shot you. I don't even know why I put a permanent button on it anyway. You see, when I was building it-"

Perry was fed up of listening to doof ramble. Doof wasn't even looking at him anymore, just rambling about random stuff that happened. Perry smirked. He had an idea.

"-and that's why you should never wear ducky momo slippers -ouch!" Perry punched doof in the nose then sped out of the apartment as fast as he could, which he found was surprisingly quick for a human.

"Curse you Perry the human!" Doof shouted. "And that hurt!"

Line break

Perry decided to take a walk around the park to clear his head a little, before going to see the boys. He'd found that he could still understand the animals too. That was cool.

He'd been walking for about half an our now, and his feet were getting sore. He sat down beside the stream. He was starting to get used to his human body now. It also felt kind of familiar at times.

He put his hands into his pockets and felt something in his left one. He cautiously took it out.

It was a wallet. How did he get a wallet? Well, It made just as much sense as him having clothes. He shrugged and opened it. Inside there was a driver's licence, a few pictures, a credit card, and a key.

He looked at the driver's licence first. He gasped. It had _his_ name on it. There was a picture of his human form on it. It was kind of freaky. Did doof 's machine make fake ID's?

Then he studied the pictures. Wait, was that baby Candace? The other one was of Linda. Why would there be pictures of them? There were no pictures of the boys, why them?

He then lifted the key. It was the same one that he had found yesterday. Perry had no idea how it had wound up in the wallet.

His head throbbed again. Perry groaned. And just when he thought his headache was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Perry walked down the street, as the wind swirled around him. It was kind of strange for him just walking down the street on his own and not having to pretend he was a mindless animal. It was kind of nice. He felt free.

Perry kind of liked being a human too. He could just go places on his own, withought people giving him weird looks.

Well that wasn't comepletely true. Some people had looked at him strangely because of his clothes and teal coloured hair. A kid had also walked up to him and said "Look mommy, I found a detective!". Strange kid. Perry sighed. He had been walking for hours. His feet hurt.

"Agent P. Agent P!" He heard Monogram say from his watch. He took it off and stuffed in his pocket. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Monogram now. Maybe after he got Phineas and Ferb to turn him back, he could go down to his lair and demand some answers from the man about the things Phineas had found in the attic and the letter from his past self. The dreams too. The O.W.C.A were keeping secrets, and he intended to find out what they were.

He turned the corner to maple drive and could see the house. It hadn't changed at all, apart from the lost platpus poster on the tree at the front. The boys probably really missed him. He missed them too.

Perry walked slowly around the back of the house. He could hear the Phineas talking to his friends as he aproached the gate. He then saw a hot air balloon with the lost platypus poster on it. They then walked out of the hot air balloon and it flew back up. They all stared at it.

"So much for that." Buford stated and started to walk out. Perry hid being a bush.

"Goodbye!" Baljeet said.

"Bye Phineas!" Isabella said. They all left. Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree.

"I miss him, Ferb." Phineas said dissapointedly. "He always comes home, but he didn't last night". Ferb patted him on the back.

Perry decided that this would be a good time to show himself. He got out of his hiding place and opened the gate.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked. Ferb just stared.

Perry rubbed the back of his neck. "Phineas, It's me, Perry."

"Perry? Is that really you?" Phineas asked in disbelief. Perry nodded, smiling nervously.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. Both boys ran up and hugged him. "What happened?" Phineas asked. "How are you human?"

Perry thought for a moment. He couldn't tell them the truth. He came up with an excuse. "Uh, I got hit with a random ray of light." He explained nervously and rubbed the back of his neck .

"Oh, OK." Phineas said.

"You have an Australian accent." Ferb stated. Perry smiled. He then remembered why he came.

"Uh, do you boys think you could turn me back?" He asked hopefully.

"It would take awhile to calculate how to do it, but we could do it." Phineas said. Ferb nodded. "It would take about a week though."

Perry smiled. "Thanks guys. Hey, where's Candace?"

"She's just at Stacey's. And mom is away for a week."

"And father's asleep." Ferb added.

"Okay."

"Cool clothes!" Phineas said.

Perry was glad he had owners like these boys.

Line break

"-And this is how you use cutlery." Phineas explained.

"Uh huh." Perry said. He wasn't really listening, he was too busy thinking about what Monogram's reaction to all of this would be. He also had to ask him if he had wiped his memory.

He didn't need to listen to Phineas anyway. He already knew how to use cutlery and how to eat human food, but it had to seem like he had just been a pet. He was lucky that the boys had asumed he had gained the ability to understand them through the transformation.

"-and this is how you use the bathroom!" Phineas explained. He obviously knew how to use the bathroom!

"OK, I think that's everything you need to know about being a human!" Phineas exclaimed exitedly. He was glad that was over. The boys then led him into their room. They all sat down.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Perry asked. Tonight he was going to see Monogram and talk to him about this.

"You can sleep in the spare room Ferb and I made yesterday. The door to the closet is now a portal to another room!" He exclaimed exitedly. Ferb just smiled. Perry's stomach rumbled.

"Dont worry, we'll have dinner soon!" Phineas said.

Line break

Perry lay in his bed in the spare room. He couldn't sleep. The sandwiches they ate hadn't agreed with his stomach. He had felt sick soon after he ate them. He turned over and lay an arm over his stomach. The uneasy feeling had started to go away.

He checked the time on his watch. His other watch. 12 o'clock it read. Monogram would still be up. He got out of the bed and tiptoed downstairs and then snuck outside.

He was about to go through his entrance on the tree when he noticed a keyhole in the center of the door. He stared at it. Didn't the letter say to put the key in there and to go to this place?

He reached into his pocket and took out the key. He took a deep breath and put it into the lock and turned it.

Nothing happened for a moment, then the door opened up, but this time there was a different tube. It was human sized. And orange. He put a hand through his hair.

Who knew where it would lead to? The letter had just said there would be a machine or something that would give him back his memory of something. Whatever it was, he was supposed to find it. And he had a feeling he was supposed to go down the tube.

He closed his eyes, then jumped into the tube. He hoped whatever was down there was good.


End file.
